Dracoon trouble
by floppydisko
Summary: The tamers find out the story behind Rika's dark attitude and have to fight trouble again in the digital world along with the help of some warriors called Dracoons.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
In the digital world.  
  
"Be quick! I want the digital world to be taken over before one of the Dracoons come out of the corresponding worlds for inspection!" yelled Megamyotismon.  
  
"Yes, your majesty!" cried Orgemon.  
  
They were both panicking.  
  
Before 1000 years ago, all the things evil wanted to do had only one hard obstacle, to try to defeat the digi destined or the tamers. Of course, none of them ever succeeded totally (some were successful. for a while), but each try got them more and more (yes, and more unfortunately for the good guys) closer to world domination. But now, it was almost impossible.  
  
It all started with one of the digital warlords trying to take over the world (again). He was almost done, with only the digi destined tied up in chains. All he had to do was swallow a small orb that contained huge amounts of data and he would be totally invincible, well, almost invincible in this case.  
  
No sooner had he swallowed down the orb, there was a huge crash. Once the dust had cleared, it revealed a confused looking.something. It was wearing armor and looked quite strong, but it had no idea where it was. There was a mask covering its face, so you couldn't tell whether it was a digimon, a human, or something else. But for a moment, it stood there, absorbing the scene.  
  
Of course, the battle soon started between the irritated warlord and the. thing. It was short; the thing (by now you can probably easily guess it was a Dracoon, the first one actually) and the digi warlord fought for what probably lasted for ten minutes. The Dracoon seemed quite hesitant to use its powers, not even sure if it had any. It defended itself from all the blows the warlord gave, and the warlord was becoming very irritated that his powers were having no effect on it.  
  
Soon, the Dracoon found its powers and spirit, and laid a five-punch combo on the evil digimon. The digimon deleted (pretty strong, huh?). The Dracoon looked at the digi destined, who looked thankful. It nodded, and then disappeared without a trace.  
  
Now, back to the story we were talking about.  
  
Megamyotismon was getting very agitated right now. The Dracoons were extremely powerful, and he hoped that he could take over the world and become powerful enough to destroy any Dracoon that stood in his way. So far, any creature that met a Dracoon and fought it never lasted more than fifteen minutes. These creatures were extremely powerful, but not good nor evil (well, a little nice), and only kicked butt when they felt interrupted, yet they were rare and didn't appear in the digital world very often. If they didn't appear, then the digi destined or the tamers would.  
  
Megamyotismon sighed and tried to relax.  
  
"Maybe one won't appear right now. All the portals are locked, and I don't think one would live in the digital world; this world doesn't seem to fit their taste according to the records of them. Not a Dracoon has appeared for 200 years . but still." thought Megamyotismon.  
  
"Hey there, I hear you've been expecting me."  
  
He turned around, hoping it wasn't what he wanted it to be. to late.  
  
He screamed.  
  
It was a Dracoon (well, duh).  
  
You could tell it was smiling, even behind its mask. The Dracoon was clad with armor that shined even in the dark.  
  
Ogremon jumped out of the shadows and tried to attack the Dracoon from behind. No sooner had he jumped in the air, the Dracoon merely glanced at him and he was deleted.  
  
"I guess looks can kill, huh?" commented the Dracoon.  
  
Megamyotismon smiled weakly. There was only one option now. He knew his army would face the same fate as Ogremon, and he would certainly die whether or not he surrendered to the Dracoon face to face. He had to escape.  
  
"You think that you've got me right here? Well think again! Hahahahahahahah!!!"  
  
He shifted to the right and pressed a button. Out of nowhere, a portal shown.  
  
"I think I'll be in that dimension of Earth in a few seconds. And guess what? Once I enter the portal, it'll close right behind me and you won't be able to chase me there. Once I am at Earth, I will take it over, since there won't be any digimon to stop me. Once I'm done, I'll come back even more powerful than ever! Bwahahahaha!!!"  
  
Right when he was about to step into the portal, as fast as electricity, something grabbed him. The next thing Megamyotismon knew, he was in the mouth of a big snake.  
  
"Hehe. Thanks Slithermon. But I could've taken care of that too." Remarked the laughing Dracoon.  
  
"Yes, we know, but we couldn't let you have all the fun, could we?" said a pandamon who came out of a bush. This pandamon wasn't the teddy bear type you normally saw, it didn't have the body figure of a teddy bear; it was quite furry and stood on four legs, just like a panda (you can tell this story has some simple points, can't you?).  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yada, yada, yada. You can go ahead and delete that Megamyotismon it you want to Slithermon. You look a little too hungry for data." Said the Dracoon.  
  
"My pleasure. I've been waiting quite long for thisssss moment." Hissed Slithermon as he swallowed the helpless and paralyzed Megamyotismon.  
  
"So, where's Lupemon?  
  
"That greedy wolf isss outssside deleting and absorbing the data off the army." Hissed Slithermon  
  
"Yeah, Tyreena, tell him to stop!" complained Pandamon.  
  
"Oh stop it guys, you can go on out and finish off the rest of the bad guys too if you want to." Said the Dracoon.  
  
The two digimon quickly ran and slithered off into the barracks for their special treat.  
  
"I'm afraid it's too late."  
  
Tyreena looked at Lupemon. His fur was glistening and his muscles were rippling. Lupemon looked like the Renamon form of a wolf. It was quite easy to see he had finished off all the evil digimon in the barracks. She shook her head.  
  
"Lupemon, I'm afraid you're getting to powerful for yourself. Try letting your friends have some data too."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Lupemon, you greedy wolf!"  
  
The other two digimon had appeared again and were complaining to Lupemon about his greediness while Tyreena gazed at the portal that led to Earth. her former home.  
  
The other three digimon met where her gaze led. They knew she was homesick. Even though she was a powerful Dracoon, nothing could cause a portal to appear unless you naturally had the power or it came naturally.  
  
Tyreena shook her head as she recalled her memories. Her real name was Reena, and she was a human Dracoon from Earth. Humans didn't do portals. But five years ago, when she was eight, she had found one and drifted into it. She landed in several different worlds for a few seconds, and finally dropped into the digital world. In the several other worlds, she somehow became engulfed with a power that mixed in with her own skills. She became a Dracoon through that process. But she was stuck in the digital world, where she destroyed one of the warlords anonymously in her first five minutes of residence. She stayed solitary and hardly appeared and soon built an emotionless personality. Now, she could go back to Earth and visit the world she came from.  
  
She put one foot into the portal that was now diminishing. She turned around.  
  
"You guys coming?"  
  
The digimon looked at each other.  
  
"Yeah, we're coming."  
  
Together, they stepped through the portal.  
  
In the dimension of Earth.  
  
There was a flash of light. A thirteen year-old girl stepped out onto a deserted road. She had black eyes tinted with ruby color. Her hair was black with red highlights. Her face clearly showed attitude. She looked around her, her digimon friends had gone off to somewhere to hide. She smiled, time to see how her family was doing. Maybe see if there was anything digital was going on on Earth since she left five years ago. 


End file.
